After The Wars
by Clashion
Summary: Seconds after Tris Prior is shot, she ends up in another world. The world of the dead. She meets those of other WICKED experiments, from the Maze Runner characters to Primrose Everdeeen and Rue. Tris has to learn to cope without her friends, family, and especially Tobias. (Told in First Person of Tris Prior)
1. Chapter 1

Tears fill my eyes, I made it. I'm in the afterlife.

Then it feels like my entire life floods inside my body making it heavier than I can carry. Did I finish my mission? Is Tobias going to be alright? That's when I remember my mother's right behind me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "He's going to be all right.", her soothing voice says. "Let's get you settled in."

I'm given an abnegation house, but it's the only one in the sea of homes. There's a house right next to me that looks very busy, people coming out and in. It's two stories, but looks as if the bottom half is a business. I turn to the left, expecting to see my mother but she's no where to be found. I only see a steel door leading in to a very odd looking house. Almost like a bunker, but more homey.

It looks like there are more houses up and down streets, but I'm at the end near a forest opening. I stop looking around and just head inside, like I did everyday before my life took a tragic turn. My mother's knitting needles clacking always plays through my head when I get a feeling some what like home. My father would be reading the paper, usually upset about the Erudite. Mother would be knitting. Caleb would be doing homework at the table, always a little too intrigues by what he's reading. We should've seen the signs.

My hand runs along the wall, the wood banister up the stairs, my bedroom door. Is it still considered my bedroom? If I end up living here alone, I could take the master, but that wouldn't feel right considering this is my childhood home. I lay down on my bed, and close my eyes.

My mother comes back in a little latter, surprising me by having a meal ready when I come down the stairs. We don't speak, but she's watching me. Sitting at the table with a smile on her face. I don't know what comes over me, but tears start streaming down my face. I pull her into an embrace, letting her hold me for a while. She strokes my hair and pulls away, sitting back down. Across the table, theres another plate; steamed carrots, a slab of beef and bread. The generic Abnegation meal.

"I missed you, I knew you could do it."

"What- What exactly happened?" I sputter out. Then a flow of questions come out.

" Is Tobias okay?"

"Is Dad here?"

"What about Christina, Cara, Caleb.?"

"Where the hell am I!?"

I know I'm and adult and am aloud to swear, but it just seems embarrassing, or like there's guilt over my head when I do it in front of my mom. Her smile doesn't die down even though I can tell she's quite bothered by my choice of words. "We've all died. Every single person in this area, we get to see each other all again. This is the WICKED portion of the town. Everybody who's been in their experiments, or have been affected by them in some way live here."

"Wicked?" I say.

"You'll learn, Beatrice. I've helped organize a class every Tuesday that teaches the residents what's happening, how to cope, and we hosts social events. I hope to see you there tomorrow."

I'm too stunned to speak, I'm dead? Does that mean I'll never see Tobias again? Or will he die and come to me?

"Yeah sure," I awkwardly say as I clear her plate. I open up the shades in the kitchen and see the sun setting, and the bustle has died down over at the mysterious house.

"I love you," mom says as she kisses my forehead.

"I love you too." I reply, not wanting her to go.

"I'll see you at the class tomorrow morning?"

"I count on it."

Then she walks out the door, and I close it behind her.

CHAPTER 2

I wake up early, reaching to feel the warmth of Tobias and only end up grasping the cold bed sheets. Knowing I'm in a house all alone, I scream out loud. I scream and let the tears run down my face, down my neck, dripping onto the bed. "Tris, your better than this!" I tell myself. It's only been a couple days since I've seen him, why am I acting like this?

I hear a knock on the door, and jump up to let mom in. I don't bother to brush my hair, I just slip on some slippers and jog-walk down the stairs.

I swing the door open, when a girl a little younger than me is standing there holding a small basket.

"Hello?", I quickly pat down my hair, embarrassed by my appearance.

"I'm Primrose Everdeen! I live next door, I was a part of the experiments too!"

I'm still sort of startled by her when, she senses the awkwardness, and thrusts the basket towards me. I invite her inside, not knowing what else to do. She explains her own situation, which was pretty impressive. Prim, which she told me to call her, lived in an experiment where every year they'd put tributes in an arena to fight to the death. She was picked as tribute, but her older sister went in her place, and won. The capitol saw things that she did as an act of defiance, and a war started. One of the reliance's bombed the capitol, where Prim was helping the injured, and each and every child died. She ran an under the counter hospital with her mom in her district, which is how she learned it.

Prim and I end up going to one of the orientations together,

It's nothing like I expected, everybody who told us our city was fake and a lie, we're also part of the experiment? They were just as brain washed as we were, neither of us got happy endings. WICKED stands for World In Catastrophe; Killzone experiment department. It was separated into different departments researching different parts of the human brain. The entire world suffered from a series of world catastrophes. The heat waves came and melted Icebergs, and damaged the majority of humans. A virus started growing in the killzone, but specific places' got the cure in time. Different experiments weren't told the cure in time, killing off most of the race. This WICKED had so diverse experiments, it was almost amazing, but horribly cruel. There of course was mine, then the HungerGames, which Prim told me about. Then there was the Mazes. They put boys and girls inside of mazes, which they escaped from, then in a desert, and then even more obstacles that were even more planned out. WICKED let them inside, and a famous Dr. Teresa found the cure.

I end up walking home with Prim, who promises she'll go around and introduce me to her friends. I'm getting home and see a car pull up in the weird bunker looking house; with a strawberry blonde girl around my age, it's weird how many people are the same age as me live here. That's when a red headed late-teenage-boy hops out of the drivers side. Prim points to them, "That's Sonya and Newt, they're siblings from the maze trials." They had original names from their childhood, but decided to go by the names WICKED gave them. When you die, all of the memories come back wether they've been erased or not.

I go into her house, which she lives in alone just like me. Are they all our homes from our memories? Primrose stops in the kitchen and grabs a bucket from under the sink.

"What's that for?" I ask, as I follower her out back. That's when I see a cat and a goat? The cat is the ugliest I have ever seen, and she hisses when we make eye contact. A loud knocking comes from the door.

"Hey can you grab that Tris?" While she looks up from milking the goat. I head to the door and swing it open, fumbling with the lock for a few seconds. "Hey I-" a darker girl with magnificent brown curly hair starts to say before she sees me, obviously expecting Prim. "Back here!" Prim calls out, and I follow the mysterious girl through the doors.

"Rue, this is Tris."

"Tris, this is my friend Rue."

That night when I go to bed, my heart aches. I hate living alone, and I hate not being with Tobias. He was my everything, and I get depressed when I know I won't be able to see him again! If I wish to be able to be with him again, that means I'm wishing for him to die! I'll never have a future with him, I'll never see him again. The night before I left is the last memory I'll ever have with him. I start crying, and crying, and crying. Eventually I cry myself to sleep.

I wake up to a wet pillow, and all I do is flip it over. I don't feel like getting up today. What's the point? There's nobody depending on me, nobody waiting or who would benefit from me being awake. That's when my father walks into my room, how the heck did he get inside! "Beatrice, what are you doing? Are you okay?" He says, knowing that I chose to stay in this late in the day. Avoiding the question, I roll out of bed and give him a hug. But still, how did he get into my house?

I skip down the stairs, where my mother is knitting in the living room and dad gets back to cooking something on the stove.

"Beatrice, dear, grab some plates from the cupboard."

I follow obediently, and we all sit down for breakfast.

"Now that you're an adult, and we live so close by, your mother and I have decided to help you out as you're first getting settled in the afterlife." He states.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me," I say almost monotone.

On the days that I have nothing to do, I haven't stopped thinking about Tobias, and I am positive that I'm depressed. I read one of the fliers for the meeting that mom has, and it looks like they have group therapy, which seems the slightest bit helpful. Ehh, I'll give it a try. Looks like it's this evening, at four o clock.

When I get there, there's chairs in a circle, which are almost half filled in. I recognize Newt, I think his name was, and sit next to him. Soon after, a woman comes in and sits down and starts to talk.

"Welcome, let's first start out with our names, and a little something about ourselves from the experiments." She soothingly says. She sets her hands in her lap and begins.

"My name is Tiffany Blovk, and I was a part of the hunger games experiment. I was reaped for the 47th annual games and was killed with an axe to the shoulder by a career tribute." A few people seem to mutter disapprovingly towards the thought of a "career tribute", or whatever those are.

That's when I notice Rue, the girl from Prims house who speaks up next.

"I'm Rue, I was also apart of the HungerGames, the 74th annual games. I was friends and allies with Katniss Everdeen." Isn't that Prim's last name? A few other people go, then it comes up to Newt. I didnt realise how handsome he was until now, and my heart starts beating faster. I cant be having these thoughts! I have to stay loyal to tobias, but what if I never see him again? He would want me to move on, but not if he's coming back! Then all of a sudden its my turn, I didnt hear a single thing Newt said. I take a deep breath, here I go...


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Tris Prior, and I, umm ,came from the Faction Experiments." I quickly sit down. Newt's eyes brush with mine for just a second, and he smirks. I smile back, knowing it looked stupid as heck. Most of the session flies by, before I even noticed. Newt bends down his head a bit and whispers into my ear;

"Way to bloody show them all." His breath tingled across my ear, sending shivers down my spine. The lady; Tiffany I think her name was, talks about how we are all going through different experiences and how we should trust out neighbors. Ugh, she talked forever and ever. Then when the session ends, I briefly talk with Rue. She explains more to me about the Hunger Games and who Katniss Everdeen was. It turns out she and I are more alike than I would've pictured.

I quickly escape, even though a few people are still socializing in the therapy room. A few people take a left out to the main courtyards where all of the buildings in this area meet, but I head right to see Newt, who I saw turn the corner seconds ago. Before I completely turn the corner, I inhale and try to slow down my heart rate and end up just making it speed up. I turn and there he is; a few meters down.

"How are you?" I ask, making him look up from picking at his nails.

"Good, good." He replies. "I'm just remembering all the lives of my friends, The blood the gore... You know, the usual. " He says In what I assume is a British accent.

I'm hit suddenly by the realization that all my friends; Uriah, Will, Lynn, Marlene are here! Wait, but what about Love lives? Tobias's the love of my life, but this isn't my actual life any more. It's a feeling I've never experienced before, the warmth is sucked out of me. Newts been here far longer than I, would he possibly know the answer?

I stuttered "Do-, does everybody who's died in the experiments live somewhere here?"

His dreamy, soft eyes look down at me and all of a sudden I lose all common sense.

"I get it. I really do," He starts. "I've been looking for my mates from the maze forever, and I don't know what to do. They possibly might not of ended up here."

That's when he turns the opposite direction and heads out.

I think all night of what could've been. His soothing accent, his dark pretty eyes, all mine. But Tobias! What if I forget about Tobias? Maybe I should forget about him. He's no longer a part of my life, but he'll always be a part of my heart. We were strong together, we were brave together. We fell together. I remember what we had, and I will cherish it. But sometimes I need to move on from the past. But what if Newt's just a friend? Nothing romantic ever has to happen between us.I close my eyes and wait, but nothing comes. I toss and turn for about a half hour before I decide to get up. I head down to a coffee shop I saw when I was on my way to therapy. That's when I see her; Sonya. My neighbor and Newt's sister. She waves over to me, and I sit down in a raised chair across from her at a table.

"Tris, right?" She asks, making sure she knows my name.

"Yeah," I reply.

"How's it going, in the afterlife I mean?"

"Pretty well, and confusing." I tell her honestly.

"Ask me, I can give any of your questions about this place a shot."

I'm too tired to hint something, so I just ask her my silly question: "Will we ever see people that we knew on Earth ever again?"

"It depends wether they die while you're here or not!" "Can I ask who your talking about?" She asks. I hesitate. Am I ready to tell her about Tobias?

"I had a best friend that I loved in the experiments. He made it when I didn't. Obviously. I loved him with all my heart and trust, but now I haven't seen him in so long, our connection is disappearing. Now I kinda like some one else, but I don't want to lose my first love. Do I move on, or wait for him to come back?"

"Wowza, Tris! Of course I don't know the answers to everything! I really have no idea wether or not we can see people again. I mean you appeared in the neighborhood a week ago! I've been here for a few months, and my brothers been here for about 6! People ought to show up some time."

"Thanks" I say, even though it hasn't helped my decision what so ever. I talk to Sonya for quite some time. She tells me about the mazes, how they escaped and how WICKED threatened them to do things. After all of it, they ended up on an island with both genders of Gladers. She died after one of the stationary houses that they built caught fire. Both she and a girl named Brenda died. Her memories were given back from even before WICKED caught her, and she found out about Newt. WICKED killed their parents and took children for testing, then erased their memories, forcing them to take on new identities. Sonya and I end up talking the entire night to each other and I don't go home until 5 am. She invited me over to dinner along with Primrose at Sonya's house. It's a few blocks away from mine and Newts, yet still relatively close.

"See you then," I say, waving as I start to walk home. All of the houses are so interesting... yet they go so perfectly with each other. That's when I spot Prim walking in the forested area.

"Prim!" I shout, trying to get her attention.

"Sonya invited both of us over for dinner, wanna come?"

Afterwards, it turns into a slumber party seeming occasion. Sonya and Prim start talking about their past lives, but I stay quiet trying to avoid talking about mine. But avoiding the subject is inevitable, eventually the question is asked.

"I was born in Abnegation, the selfless faction then transferred to Dauntless, the Brave faction. We were trained in combat and mental steadyness, but then Erudite, the Intelligent faction, put all of us under mind control and forced us to kill the Abnegation. Our faction was then split into who sided with Erudite and who didn't. We went on series of attacking each other, while Erudite started hunting the Divergent, the people who had a different type of brain/ didn't belong to one faction. The leader was murdered and a factionless woman became the commander. Yada-Yada-Yada, flash forward a few wars. We break outside the fence and it turns out we were in an experiment breeding those with genetically perfect, well uhh, genes." I say in a rush.

"And how did you die?" Prim asks way too excitedly, considering the subject. Sonya and I both look at her and she smirks.

"Well, the morning after I... that's beside the point. The people who claimed I was genetically pure, decided to reset the memories of everybody in my city. I broke into one of the vaults that dispenses the serum, and released it in the building with all of the scientists. But as I was doing it, one of the head scientists shot me down, resulting in my death."

"The morning after you whaaaaaat?" Prim exaggerates. She says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Rushing it and slurring the words together, "I, -with my boyfriend."

"Ooh," Sonya and Prim say in unison.

"What was his name?"

"T-Tobias." I mutter.

"So that's the man you were talking about at the coffee shop?" Sonya asks.

"Yeah, kinda." I reply.

"What was he like?" Prim asks, Imitating a girly-girl.

"Strong, Brave, Handsome," I go on.

"He was my other half, and we held each other up when we fell." I say, smiling, and light hearted.

"But I'd had enough." I say blatantly. "Everybody kept dying. All my friends, family, hope. The world was chaos, and it was hard. I feel almost lucky to of ended up here."

Newt comes a little latter, not knowing Sonya had company over.

"Where'd all these shanks come from?" He says with a grin.

"I invited them over for dinner. Newt, this is Tris. Tris, this is my brother Newt." She says.

"Nice to see you again," I say staring into his eyes.

"At least I hope your a little better at talking this time around," He says jokingly.

Prim leaves early, claiming she has to feed her cat; Buttercup.

"Want me to take you home?" Sonya offers.

"Nah, I'm good, I'll just walk back to my house." I say, trying to be polite. That's when Newt opens up her closet door by the entrance, and gets out a coat. At least I'm pretty sure it's his. He probably wore it here, and then he opens up the door for me.

"Thanks," I say, raising my eyebrow. Newt ends up walking me home, and inviting me inside his place, which is right next door, to hang out. We watch a movie, and he puts this weird bag in the microwave. It starts exploding, and when I jump up to run to it, he grabs my wrist. It's suddenly warm, and I look embarrassed.

"What was that?" I say, breathily,

"Bloody popcorn! Have you never had it before?" He asks, making me feel awkward about my simple eating habits.

"Have I had it before? No way! Whats popcorn?"

"Just try some, it's great!"

The movie is about a shark, who appears on a beach and suddenly everybody wants to kill him! The name was JAWS, but it was really weird and had so much fake blood. I've seen people murdered, and hit in the head with an axe before! Nothings ever had as much blood as in this movie. Next thing I know, I'm leaning against him sharing the thing of popcorn. And my eyes start to close...


End file.
